


Feetman's Place

by mixterduckie



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: benrey takes over gordons electronics, i havent read many hlvrai fanfictions so idk if this has been done. if so then two cakes ig lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixterduckie/pseuds/mixterduckie
Summary: UMMM OK SO!!! Benrey is possessing Gordon's electronics post-canon.It doesn't include the ACAB events or any reference. It'd probably be sometime in-between but altogether something else on it's own terms.*elevator music*
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fucked around and found out <3 enjoy
> 
> if the format isn't copy/paste from google docs friendly then here's a link to the docs:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/19cZSPuOiPi70DYKZEhTjJZzKffSnyRMh0ZaNuO6oTkk/edit?usp=sharing

_ I dropped Joshie off, took my medicine, went to work… What could I be missing? _ Gordon Freeman tried to think. Did he leave something at his ex-spouse's house? No, he would’ve gotten a call by now.

His stomach grumbled. Did he schedule any dates? He laughed at the idea of getting back into the dating scene after a fucking  _ Resonance Cascade.  _ That didn’t stop him from checking his calendar, though.

Nothing was scheduled after work.  _ A break.  _ After everything that happened, it was hard to believe Gordon finally had a lick of free time.

“Gordon FreeTime,” he whispered to himself as he entered the kitchen, chuckling at the pun.

He wasn’t the only one laughing. It was familiar, distorted and louder than the soft pun called for.

“Benrey?” Gordon held his nub of a right hand up out of habit, ready to fake-shoot at the source of the cackling. He looked, but saw no security guards.

“Yo, you have your passport now? Little passport boy?” 

“I’m not-- I’m not a  _ little passport boy _ , Benrey. Show yourself!”

“I can’t, Gordon. I’m your FRIDGE! Ohhhh!” The fridge continued to cheer.

“I  _ do  _ have my passport. Why do you need it? I’m in my  _ house _ .”

“It might not be your house. What if you steal something, like, umm… Snackies.”

Distressed, Gordon couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not expired. Check it out.” He showed the fridge his passport.

“I can’t see. Let me uhhh,” the location of Benrey’s voice moved to Gordon’s phone, which was on the kitchen counter, “change.” 

“What?? Get out of my fucking  _ phone _ !”

“You got feet pics in here?” He asked.

“I-- just look at my passport and  _ get out of my phone. _ ” He opened the camera app to point the phone’s camera at his passport. It was all up-to-date.

“Hmmm. Wow,  _ Gordos,  _ you’ve got everything just right.” 

Gordon looked at his passport, realizing it said  _ Gordos Feetman.  _ His blood was boiling.

“What did you do to my passport-- even more  _ how  _ did you change my  _ NAME _ ???”

“Chill out, man.” The phone began to play elevator music. “Woops.” It changed to the sound of the Black Mesa Sweet Voice™ as any surface capable of showing images (digital clocks, Gordon’s phone, TVs in the room) glowed blue. 

He hated to admit that it worked. Why did it work? Gordon was calmer.

“Anyway, umm. You wanna get food? Gordon Hungryman? Want a sandwich? A little bit of ham? Some s’lami?”

“Why else would I be in the kitchen?” His apartment wasn’t the biggest, but at least there was a wall between his kitchen and bedroom.

Benrey made a lip-smacking noise. “Stealing.”

“I can’t steal from myself.”

“Yeah, you can. Watch. You’re gonna be like ‘ahhh, oh no, where’s my wallet? Where’s my money? Oh noo, I’m such a clumsy little guy.’ And  _ I’ll  _ be like ‘I told you so.’”

Gordon chuckled as Benrey’s poor impression of him. “ _ Sure  _ I will-- wait. Where  _ is  _ my wallet? I placed it around here  _ somewhere _ …”

“I told you so. Trust Benny Phone, I can predict the  _ FUTURE _ !!”

“If you’re such a prophet, why don’t you tell me where my wallet is?”

“Can’t. Your name starts with a G.”

“What does that have to do with anything?? Fuck this, I’m going to look for it myself.”

“Broo, you’re leaving me with your gallery? I’m gonna post EVERY picture you have on. Um. FACED BOOK!”

“Benrey. Don’t do that.”

“You got Gordon secrets? Kinda suspicious.”

“I’ve already posted most of those pictures online.”

“Well… it’s gonna be seen online TWICE!” Benrey cackled evilly, opening up the gallery to find many pictures of a young boy. “Woah, is this Joshua?” A few of the pictures were dad-like Gordon selfies with his head at the bottom of the screen.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Looks a bit shit,’ or whatever. Just get it out. I’ll take my phone with me.”

“Uh, yeah. Haha. Joshua. Kid. Looks a bit shit.” He cheered as Gordon picked up his phone and walked into his bedroom. 

“It's either here or on the couch.”

“Why’s your bed so messy? Too busy committing--”  _ lip smack-- _ “crimes?”

“I--  _ NO??? _ I just forget to make my bed.”

“Hmmmm. Okay. I’ll believe you. You’ve got that passport.”

“I already showed it to you, so I don’t have to do it again,  _ right? _ ” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“That’s not how it works! You  _ know  _ me!”

“Well… maybe I’ll  _ forget  _ about your passport. ‘Oh no, where’s his passport?’ I’ll be thinking. Then you show me it and I’ll go ‘oh, there it is! Woo!’”

“Yeah, alright. I guess.”

Gordon was silent as he searched the room for his wallet.

“Did you  _ really  _ steal from yourself?” Asked Benrey. “I mean-- I can’t believe you stole from yourself. Gordon-on-Gordon crime. Uncool  _ Gordos _ .”

“ _ Shut up _ .” 

“Am I annoying you?”

“Yes.”

“Shhh. It’s okay, bro.” Another basic blue Sweet Voice™. Gordon sighed. At least it worked-- he was just about to smash his phone on the floor. 

At least he found his prosthetic hand. “I’ve been looking for this,” he mumbled to himself as he put it on, having to set down his phone to do so.

“You lost your hand? No wonder you need your glasses. I think those are supposed to, like, stay on your wrist.”

“Mine did until it got  _ cut off _ ,” Gordon snapped as his hand  _ clicked  _ in. It was more high tech than he could afford, but G-Man offered to pay for it. Who could decline an offer like that?

“You’re still mad over that? You have a new hand right there. It looks cool.”

“ _ Thanks. _ ”

“Y’welcome. Are you still looking for your wallet?”

“Yes. I’m going to have to take you with me to the living room, too.  _ Ugh. _ ”

“Wooo! TV time! I’m moving to the BIG SCREENS!!!”

Gordon was happy to find that Benrey moved from his phone to the Television. It wasn’t big, but it definitely wasn’t a small cube to watch movies on a Pirate DVD player on.

The TV had Benrey’s surprised face on its screen.

“YOO! I CAN SEE YOUR WALLET!”

“It’s not here, Benrey. Point to it, I  _ guess. _ ” He thought he might as well play Benrey’s little game. Who knows, maybe it’d make him leave faster.

Benrey proceeded to show arrows on the screen, pointing Gordon to more and more obscure places. The screen held images like a couch for phrases similar to “under the couch.”

“Just--  _ STOP.  _ I don’t want to do  _ this  _ anymore, okay? I’ll just look in the kitchen.”

“Fine. BenreyTV cancelled. Back to the Benny Phone I go.”

“What? No--” before Gordon could finish, Benrey was in his phone. He did look cute, all shimeji-like. Gordon would never say that, though, and Benrey would never know.

The wallet.

Was right next to.

The.

Toaster.

“Oh. My.  _ God. _ ” Gordon hid his red face in his hands.

“There’s the wallet! Get it before you can steal it again.”

“What--?” He was lost.

“I can make ya toast. Just put bread in me.” Benrey was giggling from the toaster.

“Okay.” Gordon was far too tired to object. He put a couple slices of bread in the Boper toaster.

Gordon watched Benrey burn his toast. It didn’t catch fire, but the bread was  _ far  _ too dark. He liked his toast a  _ little  _ burnt, but not so burnt space could be in it.

“You burnt it.”

“Little crime guys get burnt toast,” Benrey teased. “I’ll getcha some good fridge stuff if you have a passport.”

“I showed you it earlier.”

“Well…” He drew this one word out as he thought of an excuse. “You need to do it again.”

“Why?”

“‘Cuz I want to make sure it’s  _ real _ and you’re not Gordos Fakeman.”

“ _ Fine _ .”

Gordon showed Benrey his passport again. This time, it had his  _ actual  _ name on it.

“Niiice.”

Benrey moved from the toaster to the fridge, which had a screen, and thus showed an image of the security guard. Instead of a shimeji, it was a close-up on his face like with the TV.

“Food for Gordon,” Gordon mumbled as he gathered a basic meal.

Finally, Gordon eat. This small action felt like it took days.  _ Weeks _ , even.


	2. Benrey Fun Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QhaZomb's comment has been on my mind for months. Finally, after 2 months, in my free time during my classes, I have written........ A SECOND CHAPTER. 
> 
> In this chapter, Benrey makes a realization that I didn't make!!! And he causes some problems.... FOR EVERYONE!!!! ON PURPOSE :-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOCKINHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND AMBITIOUS !!!!!!!!! :-O

_ “BEEP BEEP, BRO! YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE OH NOOO!!” _ Benrey screamed from the alarm clock. 

Gordon almost forgot this was happening.  _ Almost _ . “How are you even doing this?”

“I got  _ Prop Hunt  _ on GMOD! Gotta hide from those  _ pesky _ seekers.”

Turning over, Gordon saw himself face-to-face with an electric Benrey. He jumped out of bed and screamed.

“Haha  _ nice _ . Woke ya up. Sleepyman awokened! I see you smiling! Can’t help being funny Benny.”

“I have to get to work, Benrey. Don’t scare me like that.” He collected himself.

“What? You’re not going to eat breakfast?”

“I eat at Black Mesa.”

“Stealin’ from the microwave? Lil’ thiefsy?”

The two were silent for a moment until Benrey bursted out laughing.

“Do you actually steal from the microwave? GORDON THIEFMAN REAL??”

“When I wake up late,” Gordon began carefully, “I-- I  _ ask  _ if I can--”

“HELLO FELLOW COWORKERS CAN I HAVE A NIBBLE OF YOUR LUNCH? A TEENY BITE? I’M A CLUMSY LIL’ GUY AND I CAN’T MAKE MYSELF BREAKFAST!”

“I don’t say  _ that _ .” He hesitantly put his arm on.

Benrey stared at the arm, realization hitting him. Gordon then slapped himself.

“Wait-- what the--?”

“I’M YOUR HAND, DUDE!! I CAN HELP YOU AT WORK! Back to work I go. Gonna get that RAISE! Permanent overtime!!!”

“I don’t think you can do your job in my hand.”

“ROAD TRIP!” Benrey was already chanting. Gordon sighed, left his apartment, and got into his car. His face was a little red and a lot sore.

“Okay. Benrey, you can’t move  _ at all _ . I’m going to be driving.”

“I thought you couldn’t drive. Don’t you need a passport for that?”

“What? No???”

Benrey was silent as Gordon started the car and began to drive.

“You drive this thing  _ everywhere _ ?”

“It’s not ideal, but it gets the job done.”

“I thought you’d have something better for killing me. Messed up.”

“What do you mean?”

His arm glowed blue. Gordon felt calmed and understood.  _ Yet another Sweet Voice.  _

“We’re here now. Behave yourself.”

“I already did in your car. You’re gonna need a passport for extra nice Benrey time.”

“I showed you it already, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Hm.” The prosthetic’s fingers wiggled. “Do you have it right now? I bet that guard up there is gonna ask for a passport.”

“I don’t.”

There was no reply as Gordon got closer to the tram. The guard ahead of him stood differently as his walky-talky whispered commands. Gordon’s heart sank.

“Do you have a passport, sir?”

“Is Benrey putting you up to this?”

“Who’s Benrey? My higher-up, Jergon, told me about this new rule. It was applied yesterday.”

“I didn’t work yesterday. Can I get on the tram? Please? I showed Benrey my passport.”

“I don’t know who Benrey is. Jergon’s telling me to let you on in, though, so I’ll give you a break. Just don’t forget it next time.”

“Okay.” Gordon stepped into the tram. The doors shut behind him and he started his slow and steady journey to work.

“See? I told you so.” Benrey’s voice played through the speakers, causing Gordon to jump and hold onto his arm.

“ _ JESUS FUCK-- _ Benrey. Okay. Stay in my arm.”

It was almost an instant transition in Gordon’s arm. It stiffened, relaxed, and the paint turned a shade of blue somehow. “How is this different from last time?”

“Technology’s always evolvin’ or something like that. Shrug.”

“Alright. Do you-- do you  _ promise  _ to  _ not  _ cause anything to go wrong? The other scientists are going to try to do a smaller test.”

“I’m just a hand, dude. Can’t do anything.”

“You’re not  _ just  _ a hand.”

“Ahh look at me I’m a hand with some fingers and a palm hahaha.”

How did he do that? There’s no commas whatsoever in the writing. Gordon is so handsome look at him he’s just staring at me with those big ole eyes. Wait I’m not supposed to break the fourth wall ummmm carry on reading okay? Be a nice little reader okay? Put in a little comment like “ohhh my god benrey is so cool in this one he gets to be a hand” okay? That’s all ummm. Here have when we get to the office its very interesting i wrote it myself 

“Ah, Gordon. You’ve come just in time!” Said multiple NPCs. They all seemed to have spawned in one location: right outside of Mr. Feety Feet Feetsy’s office. It was like there was a party or something.

“Wow, Gordo. Are you throwin a party here? Without  _ me _ ?” teased Benrey. 

He just wrote two paragraphs. Thanks for the plot point, I guess. 

Gordon was silent and still, set aside for his prosthetic hand which was trying to shoot the NPCs while saying “pew pew” and laughing.  _ Yes,  _ Gordon thought.  _ I’m here. I’m here and Benrey’s my hand and he is pretending to shoot my coworkers.  _

“Sorry, guys. Why are you here?”

“Ah, Gordon. You’ve come just in time!”

“For what?”

“Just in time!”

He groaned, said “I’m not going to get  _ anything _ out of you guys, huh?” and walked away.

“MR. FREEMAN!” Tommy ran up to Gordon. “You’re-- you’re here!”

“TOMMY!!!”

“Is that Benrey?”

“Ugh. Yeah. It’s a long story.”

“We haven’t got time for-- time for long stories.”

“Sorry for being late again.” Gordon rubbed the back of his neck with the arm that wasn’t possessed.

“It’s alright, Mr. Freeman!” The two (three?) started to walk to the lab chamber.

“Hello, Gordon!”

“Thanks for being late again.”

“Hey, Coomer; hey, Bubby,” Gordon greeted. “You guys ready?”

“We have been for  _ fifteen  _ minutes. Did you forget to set your alarm?”

“I had to wake him up for this ‘cause he was sleepin in. Big sleepy.”

“What the fuck? Was that  _ Benrey _ ?”

“Yeah, yeah. Long story short, he’s in my arm. He promised he wouldn’t cause any trouble, but… I’ll keep my eye on him”

“You better.”

“Can we go to the break room? Can we  _ please  _ go to the break room? I’m hungry.”

“You’re not hungry, Benrey, you’re an  _ arm _ .”

“Come on, Gordon! Let’s get to the testing chamber. It should be ten minutes of a walk there!”

“How far are we from the break room?”

“Great news, Benrey, the break room should be  _ Nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds _ of a walk!” Coomer started to walk to the break room.

“Wait, what? Are we going to the  _ break room _ ?”

“Of course we are, Gordon. Don’t be stupid.” Bubby followed. Tommy silently went along as well.

“I fucking guess this makes sense! Let’s just not do the test while we’re at it!”

“Horrible idea, Gordon! I would like to have a Peeper Puppy.”

“Let Dr. Coomer have his Peeper Puppy.”

“Yeah, Mr. Freeman! Dr. Coomer deserves-- he deserves a dog as much as me!”

“Okay. Fine.” Gordon reluctantly joined the party to the break room.


	3. break room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im. very lazy right now enjoy this :-]

“Jesus, how long was that? Three months?”

“Nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds of a walk, Gordon!”

“Wait, what is this place?” Gordon chuckled awkwardly. This was not the break room. The walls seemed cleaner. And everything seemed functional. Even the miniature Pita Bread cutter. Oh, nevermind… Benrey got to it.

“I CAN CUT PITA BREAD NOW LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

“WOOOOOO!” Tommy cheered.

“WOOOOOOOO!!!!” Benrey cheered back.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO---”

“Stop, please,” Gordon begg--

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

Coomer inhaled. “W̸͇̯͓̱̬͎͔͕̏́̍̇͑̍̅͂̈́́O̴̠̳̟͈͕̹͖̬͋̔̊̾̊͗̀̋͑̂ͅO̸̮̲͓͚̯̲͑̂͘Ò̸̢͔̼͇̘͕̣̼̰̐̉͐̒̇̽͜͝Ö̶̧̳̙̬̟̟͖O̴͍̞͉̣̹̯͋̏͜ͅǪ̴̠̝̼͓̟̬̈́̐̾̒̈̓̉͜͠ͅȮ̴̡͓͕͗̃̃͆̄͗ͅǪ̶̨̢͚̟̣̘͚̿͌̄̃̇́Ǫ̵̹̝͓͕̽̆̓͊̓͑̎O̷͉͈̦̞̦̱̙̠͑͒̕O̶̢̧̹̱͍̾̃Ỏ̴͎̩͈͓̪͉̺̊̑͐̚̚͠͝O̴̘̦̭̰͌̀̎͠ͅÓ̴̢̡͔̺̙͙̈́͝O̷͕̝̓̾̔̽Ṓ̴̟̬͔̬̆̆̕͜͠Ọ̴̙̩̖̦̮̆̒͒̕͜͝Ǫ̶͓̰̙̖͉̣̝̌̍̋̄̀̄͘̕͝Ö̴̢̝̝̤́͗̓̿̿̕O̵̗̦̝̺̰̿̈́̏̽̋̔O̵̳̥̳͕̮̼̦̻̠͌͛͂̔͑̕͝ͅỌ̶͇̦̻͂̅̆͘͜O̸͇͓͛̃̑̿͑͂͝Ơ̷͚̌̀͘͘O̸͙̳̪̙̠̐͐̓͝Ǭ̵̨̙̦̹͋̒̓́̄̍͝Ơ̷̙̑̓̊͜͝͝O̷̙̮̙͊Ǫ̵̦͇͎͎̱̟͕̥̖͛͘Ȍ̴̤̥̺͌͂O̵̗̻͙̘̖͛̆́͛͛̕O̵̢̘͇̰̓Ô̵̙͕̜͉͍̙͈̭͌͛̓̂͆͂͘ͅO̶̬̪͚̜̱̞̒̎͌̂́̅̂͝ͅỎ̷̻̗̘̞͒̉̉̅̀̀̐͘͘O̷̱̪̿̈́͆̆͌̎̕O̴̗̠͊̆̏͗̄́͜͝O̸̢̲̮̥̣̲̤͙̤͌́̍̿̆͑̈́̽̾O̷̼̦͙͔̘̪̊̍̍̍͌͗́Ớ̸̡̻͉̗̯̲̆͂̈̽”

“HELP ME, GO--”

“Hello, Gordon!”

“Hey… Coomer.” Gordon rubbed his ears. “Did they fix the break room overnight or something?”

“I fixed it,” boasted Bubby. “There’s even a secret passage to the testing chamber so you won’t be late again.”

“Ah… Thanks, Bubby. Anyway, the microwave works now, right?”

“There’s even a fridge.”

“I helped-- I put soda in the fridge! There’s even some from Darnold.”

“Wasn’t he making an evil flavor at one point? Is that in the fridge?”

“GORDON EVIL TRIBUTE”

“No,” Tommy answered. “The evil flavor is stored in his-- his um… His fridge!” He pulled Gordon aside and whispered, “He plans on giving it to Dr. Coomer for his-- for his dog’s birthday!”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Giving a Peeper Puppy evil-flavored soda?” 

“Come here Gordon; I’ve got a trick for you… I’m in the MICROWAVE. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMM,” Gordon began to microwave-noise in response. 

“Gordon, I’m hungry.”

“Me too, Coomer. Me too.” Gordon looked at the Benrey microwave, shivering. “How am I supposed to make food with you controlling the microwave?”

“You should know, Gordon. Benrey’s a-- a massive chef!” Tommy put a casserole in the microwave. It immediately exploded, making a mess before Tommy could close the microwave door. 

“Just like Gordon R….” Benrey stopped himself from continuing upon a horrifying revelation. “WE’RE IN THE SAME ROOM AS MR. RAMSEY!!! RATE MY FOOD!!!” 

“I… am not Gordon Ramsey.”

“IT ALL MAKES SENSE!!! YOU’RE SO LOUD… YOU SWEAR SO MUCH...” 

“So fucking much,” Bubby interjected. 

“AND YOUR FIRST NAME IS GORDON!!!”

The science team, surrounding Gordon, began to pester him about the next episode of Kitchen Nightmares. 

“How do you know about that show? What year is it??”

“HGH- Hello, Gordon!” Answered Coomer, not really answering at all. “I’d like a Peeper Puppy!”

“Stop goofing around, Gordon. We need to get to the chesting tamber.” Bubby led the team out of the breakroom and to the testing chamber. 

“No-one’s going to question that? What Bubby just said?”

“I said chesting tamber, that’s what it is.”

“It’s ‘testing chamber,’” Gordon tried to correct Bubby. Coomer ragdolled in the hallway. Then Tommy. “What the fuck?”

“What happened?” Bubby turned around and jumped, surprised by these ragdolls. “Jesus, Gordon, I thought you only killed innocent people! I’m getting out of here!” The two ran down the hallway to find that their limp friends were thriving in the testing chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how ao3 works i hope this was readable lol


End file.
